


Where The Sidewalk Ends

by EatMoreChicken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Insomnia, Langst, M/M, just please be patient, there is future klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMoreChicken/pseuds/EatMoreChicken
Summary: Lance is dealing with a lot, from unescapable insomnia to reliving lost memories. He wants to give up.But that's when he spots it, red everything.





	Where The Sidewalk Ends

It was at least 1 AM, at least. Lance felt like screaming because of his insomnia, one of the "popular trends" in college. It had been a full 48 hours since the last time he slept, which meant he was now seeing things. The only thing that helped soothe his uncontrollable anger was late night walks. Cliché? Yes, but he was willing to try anything.

And so it began, Lance strolled all the way from the dorms, down to the entrance gate, wandering a quarter mile. It was almost as if he was in a completely different atmosphere. No people, no sounds, no distractions, only straight up solitude.

Lance’s feet started to hurt so he propped himself among the benches near the rosebushes. All he did was observe and listen to the details of the campus, taking note of the small things.

Things like watching the stars chase each other in the competition to the finish line. Or the bushes dancing in the wind like a sorrow-filled ballerina. And even the sidewalk stretching along the university like an old, lazy cat. Crazy enough, these things reminded him of home, targeting his childhood. 

Thinking of racing his siblings to see who would get the shotgun in Mom’s car. Which always smelled like freshly cut grass for some reason. He also remembered studying the dancers glide across the screen like ribbons twirling. He still can recollect his brother swaying to the music, wishing he could take part of the event. 

Last but not least, one of his most distinct memories was the cat, who would visit his window at night. Striped with orange and red, the cat was a beauty, definitely the prettiest he had ever seen. Lance wanted to pet it. Though he looked back on how it went with the last time he was around a cat, claw marks everywhere. Yet for some reason, Lance was feeling a bit daring that night. So he unlocked the window, pushed it open, and gazed upon the breath-taking coat that the cat was wearing. Finally, he was able to stick his hand out to reach, but it was too late. The cat had already flinched from the movement and was gone. It ran away because of its nerves. 

The words slipped from the young boy’s lips, “The cat must fear me.”

When Lance figured out that the thing he admired the most, didn’t want to be near him, it was a heartbreaking moment for his youth. Probably one of the reasons he acts the way he does to this day.

After a while of going through his old memories, nothing changed. Lance was still angry, most likely angrier than before. This was stupid, it was stupid. He knew that what he was getting himself into was going to be disappointing. For all that, he didn’t regret it though.

But Lance was getting fed up with this. It was time to go back to the dorms. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he could just stare at the ceiling and pretend everything was fine. And it’s not like he hadn’t done that before.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is amazing for me right now (even if it's critiquing). Please comment anything, I BEG YOU!


End file.
